Proof of Life
by Rain Dream Tower
Summary: Hanya kisah tentang Alice Baskerville, yang berusaha memperbaiki kesalahannya terhadap sang adik yang umurnya hanya tinggal menghitung hari./Bad summary. First fic in this fandom. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki.

.

"_**Kakak! Coba kakak lihat baju itu, pas untuk kakak!"**_

"_**Kakak! Coba kakak pakai sepatu ini!"**_

"_**Kakak! Ayo piknik!"**_

"_**Kakak! Bantu aku buat pr…"**_

"_**Kakak…! Jangan menangis! Jelek tau!"**_

"_**Kakak… aku sayang kakak…"**_

.

Alice menutup buku tebal bersampul merah di tangannya dan memandang kosong ke arah air mancur di depannya. Ia menghela napas panjang. Alice meletakkan buku bersampul merah itu ke meja yang di penuhi tumpukan buku dan majalah lainnya.

Ia rindu. Ia rindu pada adiknya yang polos, manja, dan menyebalkan itu. Ia rindu teriakannya yang memekakkan telinga itu. Ia rindu tangisannya yang menyebalkan. Ia rindu wajah polosnya yang mebuat gemas setiap orang. Ia rindu suara manja dan polos yang memanggilnya 'kakak'.

Ia rindu Lily…

Alice bersender pada senderan kursi kayu yang sedari tadi ia duduki dan menatap langit. Langit… Biru… Mata Lily…

_Kriet…_

Alice yang sedari tadi melamun tak sadar pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok wanita anggun berambut _peach_. Ia menuju tempat Alice duduk, dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Aku kakak yang bodoh ya, Sharon… Lily pasti membenciku…" gumam Alice lirih. Sharon iba melihat sahabatnya yang mulai terpuruk sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Sharon duduk di sebelah Alice, dan mengelus rambut Alice lembut.

"Tidak, Alice… Kalau Lily membencimu, pasti ia tidak akan selalu meminta bantuanmu, kan? Coba lihat, apa pernah ia meminta bantuan Reo atau Alyss? Setiap ada masalah atau apapun itu, Lily hanya mendatangimu. Yah… kecuali ketika kau memarahinya, ia akan mengadu pada Reo." jelas Sharon panjang lebar, Alice langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak. Setiap ia datang padaku, aku pasti selalu memarahinya…" balas Alice. "Aku kakak yang jahat, bodoh… Aku tidak berhasil menjaga amanat ibu… Aku gagal menyembuhkan penyakit, Lily…" Alice membenamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya, menahan tangis.

Sharon memeluk Alice ketika ia mulai terisak. "Tenanglah… aku tau Lily tidak membencimu… Dan soal penyakit, itu memang takdirnya. Jadi tenanglah Alice. Lily tak akan suka melihatmu menangis seperti orang bodoh begini."

Tak ada lagi suara ceramah Sharon. Yang ada hanya suara gemericik air mancur bercampur isakan Alice.

.

.

.

.

.

"KAKAK!"

Alice nyaris menyemburkan tehnya ketika suara lengkingan Lily memasuki telinganya. Ia mengambil tisu dan segera melap mulutnya.

"Lily! Kalau kau memanggilku setidaknya jangan berteriak bisa tidak? Kau membuat jantungku copot dan nyaris tuli! Bahkan tadi hampir membuat tehku masuk ke hidung!" bentak Alice. Bukannya takut, Lily malah cengengesan.

"Ehehe, maaf kak…" ujar Lily polos. "Kakak, temani aku ke danau, ya! Aku mau-"

"Tidak." jawab Alice singkat sebelum Lily menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"He?"

"Tidak. **Aku tidak mau**," kata Alice tegas. "Lagian, kenapa tidak minta pada Reo atau Alyss saja, sih?"

"Nggak mau! Maunya sama kak Alice!" seru Lily. Alice hanya menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali, sih? Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

"Kak Alice! Kumohon!"

"Tidak!"

"Sudahlah, Alice… Temani saja, kenapa?" ujar Alyss yang muncul bersama Reo di tangga. Alice hanya menatap mereka sebal.

"Sialan kalian."

"Temani saja kenapa, sih? Sekalian kau belajar untuk menjadi istrinya Gilbert." sindir Reo.

Kepala Reo bisa saja putus jika Alyss tak menahan Alice yang sudah mengambil pisau dapur dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemparkannya ke kepala kakak tersayangnya itu.

"Jadi, kak Alice, mau menemaniku, gak?" tanya Lily dengan senyum polosnya. Alice pun menunduk untuk melihat adiknya yang sedang tersenyum itu. Ia pun ikut tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"**Tidak."**

.

.

.

"Nah, begini lebih baik…" ujar Alyss tenang sambil menyesap tehnya. Di sampingnya, Lily dengan santai dan semangatnya menggambar pemandangan danau. Sementara Reo baru saja selesai memakan _cheese cake_ nya dan sekarang mengutak-atik hp.

"Tidak ini tidak baik. Kalau aku tidak ikut, baru lebih baik." omel Alice malas sambil melempar batu terdekat ke arah danau.

"Ayolah, Alice… kita kan jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama… " balas Alyss dengan senyum manisnya.

"Oh, Alyss, terkadang rambut putihmu itu memang membuatmu menjadi nenek-nenek asli," ujar Alice. "Kita baru bersenang-senang 2 minggu yang lalu! Kau bilang itu lama, huh?"

Alyss meletakkan kembali cangkirnya dan menatap Alice, "2 minggu itu berapa hari?"

"14 hari." jawab Alice sambil menaikkan alisnya; heran.

"Kalau begitu kau ingat pada kata-kata yang pernah kukatakan padamu?" tanya Alyss lagi.

"Ehm, _'13 hari tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang kusayang sama saja 13 tahun tidak bersama' _yang itu?" tebak Alice.

"Tepat sekali. Kalau begitu kau sudah tau jawabannya, kan?" Alyss kembali menyesap tehnya.

.

.

.

"TAPI KAN HANYA LEBIH 1 HARI!" pekik Alice kesal.

"13 hari saja sudah seperti 13 tahun, mau ditambah setengah hari pun aku bisa gila…" balas Alyss tenang.

"Rasa sayangmu berlebihan, Alyss…" Reo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jujur, aku ingin sekali membunuhmu, Alyss…" geram Alice.

"Coba saja. Aku yakin kau tak akan bisa."

"Cih, sialan kau."

"Kalian memang kembar terunik yang pernah ku kenal…" kata Reo menahan tawa.

Dengan kesal, Alice mengambil tehnya yang sudah dingin karena tidak disentuhnya dari tadi.

"SELESAI!" pekik Lily girang.

Waw, kini Alice Baskerville telah meyemburkan teh dinginnya.

"Lily!" Alice berteriak kesal. Seperti biasa, Lily hanya memandang Alice dengan tampang polos yang selalu disertai cengengesannya.

Alice sudah cukup kesal, ia pun bangkit dari tikar piknik merah mereka dan pergi dari sana.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Reo. Alice hanya memandang sekilas.

"Berjalan-jalan sebentar…"

.

.

Alice berjalan dengan kesal di pinggiran danau. Sesekali ia menendang rumput yang sebagai alasnya untuk berjalan.

'_Dasar Lily!'_ geram Alice dalam hati. Jujur, ia benci sekali pada adiknya yang satu itu. Yang Alice heran, ia sudah membentaknya berkali-kali, dan itu setiap hari, tapi kenapa Lily tetap nekat untuk bersamanya?

Ia juga iri. Di balik sifatnya yang ceria, tubuh gadis kecil itu digerogoti penyakit sejak umurnya 7 tahun. Sampai sekarang, masih belum dapat disembuhkan. Alice iri, apa yang membuat Lily begitu kuat?

"Dasar bodoh… penyakitnya sudah parah kenapa ia masih bisa melakukan hal yang ia mau sepuasnya? Kau bodoh Lily…" gumamnya dan menatap kosong ke bawah.

Langkah Alice berhenti tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh ke danau dan menatap refleksinya.

Lily yang bodoh… Atau dia yang bodoh?

Alice meremas dadanya. Ia terdiam lama.

Ya, dia yang bodoh.

'_Aku yang bodoh. Sebagai seorang kakak, harusnya aku bisa memberikan kenangan indah di saat-saat terakhirnya.'_ Alice menutup matanya, mengingat perkataan dokter 2 hari yang lalu.

**Flashback**

"Keluarga Lily Baskerville?" tanya seorang suster. Alice menoleh kemudian mengangguk cepat. Suster tersebut membimbingnya menuju ruangan Lily. Sesampainya di sana, Alice melihat Lily tertidur pulas di tempat tidur rumah sakit.

Alice berjalan menuju meja dokter bername-tag Rufus Barma di dekat tempat tidur Lily.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, nona Alice Baskerville…" Rufus membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan memandang Alice serius, "Umur adikmu 7 hari lagi…"

Otak Alice seakan pecah saat itu juga.

**End of Flashback**

Alice masih terdiam di pinggir danau. Ia menghela napasnya dan menatap langit.

"Kalau memang umurnya tinggal 5 hari lagi, apa yang harus kulakukan? Meminta maaf saja kurasa tidak cukup…" gumam Alice lirih. "Apa aku harus membeli sesuatu yang dia suka? Tapi si kecil manja itu nyaris mempunyai semua yang ia inginkan…"

Hp Alice bergetar. Ia merogoh sakunya dan menemukan hp _flip_ putihnya. Sms dari Alyss.

_From: Nek Alyss Cerewet_

_Ke rumah sakit sekarang! Aku dan Reo sedang dalam perjalan ke sana, Lily pingsan._

Alice membelalakkan matanya. Ia langsung berdiri dengan cepat dan membersihkan sisa-sisa rumput di roknya. Mendadak, gerakannya terhenti.

Kalau Alyss dan Reo sudah di perjalanan, otomatis mereka sudah berangkat kan?

Lalu… Alice ke rumah sakit naik apa?

Oh, Alice, kau memang sial hari ini.

∞**TBC∞**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki.

.

.

.

Sepatu yang digunakan Alice beradu dengan keramik putih rumah sakit. Kepalanya menoleh kesana-sini. Seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat. Ia langsung berlari menuju lift dan menunggu.

1 detik…

3 detik…

5 detik…

"ARGH! Lama!" gerutunya dan langsung berlari menuju tangga. Melewati 2 anak tangga sekaligus dengan berlari, tentunya dengan insiden hampir mencium anak tangga. Alice langsung menuju ke tempat dimana kedua saudaranya─Alyss dan Reo sedang duduk menunggunya.

"Kau lama sekali… dan, ugh, Alice, kau bau keringat!" Alyss menutup hidungnya dan menjauh dari Alice.

Alice yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya langsung menjawab, "Ini… hah… salah… kalian… hah… KENAPA MENINGGALKANKU DI SANA! Aku berlari dari sana ke rumah sakit! Kau tau seberapa capeknya aku?" ah, alangkah bahagianya melihat seorang kakak yang rela berlari jauh-jauh untuk adiknya yang sekarat (?).

Alyss merogoh tasnya dan menemukan sebuah parfum, kemudian menyemprotkannya beberapa kali ke Alice. "Kami lebih mementingkan Lily daripada kau. Masa', kami harus menunggumu kembali sementara Lily pingsan. Lagipula, kau kan bisa naik taksi, bodoh! Kau ini gak punya otak, gak ada otak, atau gak pakai otak, hm?" balas Alyss sadis.

"Dompetku bersamamu, bodoh! Sekarang kau yang gak pakai otak!" balas Alice tak kalah sadis.

"Kenapa kau tidak naik taksi, lalu sampai sini kau minta uangmu pada Alyss baru membayar ongkos taksinya?" tanya Reo. Alice terdiam.

_Good job,_ Reo.

"Berarti sekarang yang gak pakai otak itu kau." lanjut Reo.

"Argh! Lupakan masalah otak!" teriak Alice frustasi. "Mana Lily?"

"Di dalam… sedang diperiksa dengan dokter-rambut-merah… siapa sih namanya?" ujar Alyss.

"Rufus Barma…" sahut Reo.

Dokter Rufus Barma keluar dari ruangan Lily 2 menit setelah percakapan (atau perdebatan?) ke-3 saudara itu berakhir. "Kalian boleh masuk." ujarnya dan berlalu dari hadapan 3 saudara Baskerville itu.

Alice menatap Alyss beberapa saat. Alyss hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Kau saja yang masuk."

.

Alice terdiam melihat Lily yang terbaring lemah dengan mata terpejam. Selang bertebaran dimana-mana. Ia berjalan ke tempat Lily dan duduk di kursi sebelah kanan tempat tidur. Tangan Alice menggenggam tangan kecil Lily.

"Hey, manja… bangunlah. Atau aku tak akan mengabulkan permintaanmu lagi." ujar Alice.

Tak ada respon.

"Hey… adikku yang paling berisik, manja dan cerewet… Kau mendengarku, kan?"

Lagi, tak ada respon.

"…aku minta maaf ya. Aku tau, aku ini memang kakak terbodoh, dan kakak terburuk sepanjang masa."

Kembali, tak ada respon.

"Karena itu aku minta maaf ya… Aku janji gak akan memarahimu, membentakmu, atau mengacuhkanmu lagi…"

Untuk keempat kalinya, tak ada respon.

"Makanya bangun, manja…"

Lagi-lagi, tak ada respon.

Alice bangun dari tempat duduknya dan memandangi Lily sebentar. Ia tersenyum kemudian mengecup pelan kening Lily. Alice berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu.

Ah, seandainya ia berbalik, ia pasti akan melihat senyuman kecil di wajah Lily.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Alyss ketika Alice keluar. Alice mendesah panjang kemudian menggeleng.

"Ia belum sadar…" Alice melirik jam yang meligkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Bisa kalian jaga dia? Aku mau pergi sebentar…" Alice langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Alyss dan Reo.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Alyss setengah teriak.

Alice menoleh, "Membelikan si manja itu hadiah…" dan Alice langsung menuruni tangga.

.

.

.

.

_To: Eida 'Maniak Occult' Vessalius, Sharon 'Hobi Ngeteh' Rainsworth, Lotti 'Seksi' Baskerville, Echo 'Pendiam' Nightray._

_Hei, menurut kalian apa hadiah yang cocok untuk anak kecil?_

Alice memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku roknya. Kemudian ia melihat sekeliling. Orang-orang baerlalu-lalang, beberapa toko pakaian sedang dipenuhi wanita. Toko roti yang aromanya mengundang selera. Toko daging yang sedari tadi Alice pandangi.

Daging…

Alice menggeleng cepat. _'Gak! Aku ke sini mau beli hadiah untuk Lily! Bukan beli daging!'_ batinnya.

Ponsel Alice bergetar. Ia merogoh sakunya, dan di layar hp flip-nya terdapat 4 pesan masuk.

_**From: Lotti 'Seksi' Baskerville**_

_**Kurang tau sih… Buat Lily, ya? Kalo menurut aku… kasih aja rok mini, warna soft pink yang ada tali pinggang warna putih kalo bisa…**_

Alice menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Asal tanya pendapat Lotti, pasti jawabannya selalu tentang _fashion_. Itu PASTI, bukan sekali-kali.

_**From: Echo 'Pendiam' Nightray**_

_**Kalau menurut Echo, kasih boneka beruang aja. Buat Lily, kan?**_

'_Hei, Echo… semua boneka beruang Lily, dari yang pink, hijau, merah, coklat, sampai hitam itu semua masukan darimu! Tidak ada yang lain selain boneka beruang, apa?'_ gerutu Alice dalam hati.

_**From: Eida 'Maniak Occult' Vessalius**_

_**Ngg, apa ya? Buat Lily? Kalau menurut Eida… kasih pita aja! Warnanya kasih warna kesukaan Lily…**_

Maaf Eida. Pita sudah menggunung di kamar Lily Baskerville. Oh, ayolah! Semuanya hampir Lily punyai. Apa Alice harus memberinya sebuah boneka beruang berwarna putih yang menggunakan rok mini soft pink plus tali pinggang putih dan pita pink di kepalanya?

Tidak, terima kasih. Itu gila.

Apa tidak ada masukan lain? Ah, sms dari Sharon belum dibukanya…

_**From: Sharon 'Hobi Ngeteh' Rainsworth**_

_**Pasti buat Lily, kan? Aku kurang tau… Kau sebagai kakaknya harusnya tau sendiri, dong… Coba kau cari tau, apa yang belum dimilikinya?**_

Alice berusaha mengingat-ingat terakhir kali ia memasuki kamar Lily. Boneka, ia sudah punya. Mulai dari boneka beruang, kodok, jerapah, panda, kelinci, anjing, sampai kucing.

Aksesoris, juga banyak. Jepitan rambut, bando, pita, gelang.

Sepatu juga sudah. Baju, jangan ditanya.

Ia nyaris memiliki segalanya! Apa yang belum ia punya, sih?

_**To: Sharon 'Hobi Ngeteh' Rainsworth**_

_**Ng, entahlah Sharon. Terakhir kali aku memasuki kamarnya yang penuh itu, kurasa semua yang digemari anak-anak ia sudah punya.**_

Alice berusaha keras mencari tau apa yang disukai Lily. Apa ia harus memberikannya pudding coklat dengan vla berhiaskan strawberry dan jeruk? Tidak, ia baru saja membuatnya kemarin.

Hp Alice bergetar lagi.

_**From: Sharon 'Hobi Ngeteh' Rainsworth**_

_**Hmm… sepertinya aku tau apa yang belum dimilikinya…**_

Alice menaikkan alisnya dan membalas pesan itu dengan cepat.

_**To: Sharon 'Hobi Ngeteh' Rainsworth**_

_**Apa? Jangan yang macam-macam seperti Echo, Lotti, dan Eida, kalau bisa.**_

BRUK!

Alice mengusap kepalanya karena baru saja menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, maaf! Aku tak melihat!" ujar Alice seraya menaikkan kepalanya―menatap orang yang baru saja ditabraknya. Eh, rambut pirang itu…

"Vincent?" panggil Alice setelah melihat orang yang ditabraknya.

"Ah, Alice? Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Vincent.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar… Sekalian mencari hadiah untuk Lily…" jawab Alice. Vincent mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Mau kutraktir ke kafe?" tawar Vincent. "Sudah lama tidak mengobrol denganmu…"

Alice tampak menimbang sejenak kemudian menyetujui tawaran Vincent. Ia berjalan di belakang lelaki berambut pirang itu menuju ke salah satu kafe terdekat.

.

.

"Jadi… bagaimana keadaan, Lily?" Vincent membuka pembicaraan setelah mereka memesa. Alice menatapnya sejenak kemudian mendesah.

"Kau tau? Umurnya tinggal… 5 hari lagi." ujar Alice lirih. Vincent tersentak.

"Ah, maaf…"

"Tak apa… kau sendiri? Bagaimana keadaanmu dengan si nona berisik itu?"

"Zwei? Haha, kami baik-baik saja kok… Kau tetap memanggilnya nona berisik, ya…" kata Vincent menahan tawa.

"Dia memang berisik, kan? Masa' aku harus memanggilnya nona pendiam sementara ia berisiknya minta ampun…" Alice menumpu dagunya dengan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

Vincent terkikik. "Jadi… kau mau membeli hadiah terakhir untuk Lily?"

Alice terdiam. "Kurasa." jawabnya singkat. Lagi, hp Alice bergetar. "Sebentar, Vince…"

_**From: Sharon 'Hobi Ngeteh' Rainsworth**_

_**Ya, kasih sayang… Apalagi coba?**_

Alice membulatkan matanya. Kasih sayang?

_**To: Sharon 'Hobi Ngeteh' Rainsworth**_

_**Udah kok… Hampir setiap hari malah.**_

"Dari siapa?" tanya Vincent setelah meminum _cappuchino _nya yang baru sampai.

"Sharon…" jawab Alice singkat sambil mengaduk jus jeruk dinginnya kemudian menyesapnya sedikit.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok… aku hanya meminta bantuannya mencarikan hadiah untuk Lily…" jawab Alice lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya, hp Alice bergetar.

_**From: Sharon 'hobi Ngeteh' Rainsworth**_

_**Memang, dia sudah dapat. Dari Reo dan Alyss… kalau darimu? Pernah? Alice, aku tau kau selalu membentaknya, dan itu SELALU. Coba kau beri ia kasih sayang di saat-saat terakhirnya.**_

Lagi, Alice terdiam. Apa pernah ia memberi Lily kasih sayang? Sepertinya tidak.

"Ngomong-ngomong… tumben kau baik pada Lily, hm?" sindir Vincent.

Alice menatapnya tajam. "Vince, sumpah, kau kejam padaku… Aku tidak seburuk yang kau kira…"

Vincent terkekeh. "Nah, itu baru Alice yang kukenal…"

"Memangnya aku-yang-kau-kenal itu seperti apa?"

"Sifatmu suka mendadak berubah dengan drastisnya…"

"Oh…" Alice kembali menyesap jus jeruknya. Begitu ia mau menutup hp flip-nya yang masih tergeletak di samping gelasnya, ada pesan masuk dari Alyss.

_**From: Nek Alyss Cerewet**_

_**Hei, Lily sudah sadar. Cepat kembali ya, Alice-yang-gak-pakai-otak :p**_

Ingin rasanya ia bisa berteleportasi ke rumah sakit, menemui Alyss dan membanting saudara kembarnya itu.

"Em, Vince… _thanks_ ya udah traktir. Aku mau balik dulu, Lily udah sadar… _Bye!_" Alice langsung bangun dari kursinya dan melambai pada Vincent.

"Oke, sampaikan salamku untuk Lily ya…" ujar Vincent sambil balas melambai pada Alice.

"Oke!"

.

.

.

Alice yang baru keluar dari toko roti menoleh kesana-sini. Sudah mulai gelap. Kalau ia naik taksi, takutnya supir taksinya itu malah culik dia. Kalau jalan kaki, jauh. Apalagi tadi dia udah jalan kaki sekali. Jauh pula. Ia juga takut nanti dia bakal dirampok, atau dibunuh, mungkin diperkosa dan dibuang entah kemana. Ya, Alice akhir-akhir ini jadi paranoid.

"Apa minta jemput Reo saja, ya?" gumamnya sambil mengeluarkan hp flip-nya. Mencari nama Reo Baskerville di kontaknya. Setelah menemukannya, ia langsung menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan hp-nya di telinga kanannya.

_TUUUT_

_TUUUT_

**[Alice? Ada apa?]**

"Reo! Jemput aku di toko roti tempat biasa!" seru Alice

**[Naik taksi saja kenapa?]**

"Aku takut. Nanti kalau aku diculik, bagaimana? Kau mau tanggung jawab jika harga tebusanku 500.000.000?"

**[Uh, kau paranoid sekali, Alice. Baiklah kujemput.]**

_TREK_

Alice duduk di bangku panjang depan toko roti dan mulai mengkhayal…

∞**TBC∞**


End file.
